The Seraphim
by Larien Surion
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just pay attention to the warning. WARNING: this story contains yaoi, gender-blending, and mpreg senario


I don't own Xenosaga or the characters.

This is a yaoi, meaning gay sex (or implications thereof, including, but not limited to, light gender bending/gender blending and pregnant male scenario) and if you don't like that stuff, stop reading now.

This story takes a slightly alternate turn and the first part is placed during one of the trips between planets during the game. The characters may seem a little OOC, but I can't always remain totally in character all the time. Also, it implies a little extra meaning in the name 'chaos'.

The Seraphim

The room seemed to tilt and sway. He was unsure what was going on, but he felt dizzy, almost faint. He put a hand out to lean on the wall, but lost his balance and collapsed to the floor. Blackness enveloped him, and he lay there, white hair splayed out like a halo around him.

Jr. was walking by when he noticed the figure lying on the floor. He walked over and gently rolled chaos onto his back, realizing that the other was unconscious. He smiled. chaos was so beautiful, and seemingly untouchable when he was awake. Now, lying there, asleep, Jr. knew that his trick with the drinks had worked. Picking the slightly taller boy up, Jr. carried him to his room.

chaos shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Jr. looked at him and licked his lips. It would be so easy to have his way with the strange youth, but Jr. wanted a little fun first. Carefully, he removed chaos's signature jacket and form-fitting long-sleeve shirt, as well as the gloves. Taking two pairs of handcuffs from his upper drawer (don't ask why he had those) he cuffed chaos to the headboard. Then, he sat back and waited.

It didn't take long for chaos to shiver and try to move so he was warmer, but with his arms in the position they were in, he couldn't move. Slowly, he blinked awake, automatically realizing the compromising situation he was in. He was also aware that Jr. was looking at him like a hungry wolf.

"Jr." He struggled, rattling the handcuffs. "What's the big idea?"

"You know, you flaunt yourself like a little whore, thinking no one will notice." said Jr. He grabbed the edge of chaos's white pants and pulled them off. chaos flinched, knowing there were going to be a lot of questions if Jr. went any further.

"Briefs?" Jr. asked. "Well, given those cute little hot-pants you wear around the Elsa, I wouldn't be surprised if you wore a thong."

_Actually, I do when I wear those._, chaos thought. He looked horrified as Jr. took his own clothes off like he was displaying his body for a lover. The only difference was, Jr. was fully naked.

The boy-like URTV climbed up on the bed and placed a chaste kiss on chaos's lips. He kept kissing him, trying to get chaos to reciprocate.

It was hard not to. chaos felt a strange heat rising in his body, and he knew immediately that he'd been drugged. Even worse, he had a good idea as to who had done it to him. He gasped lightly as Jr. nipped his neck. Why had Jr. done this? Then he remembered. He wore rather compromising clothes usually.

Jr. continued his nibbling and kisses down chaos's chest. He reached a hand down and tried to grab chaos's rather small balls, but his hand slipped.

chaos screamed in both surprise and pain. He hadn't wanted anyone to find out about his rather bizarre body structure, least of all one of two horny URTVs that he worked for.

Jr. looked startled. "chaos?" he asked.

The tanned boy just looked away, trying to swallow what was left of his pride.

Jr. gently nibbled on his ear, wishing for all the world that chaos would just open up a little and let him love him. His hands caressed chaos's chest, stopping to rub his thumbs over the other's nipples.

chaos felt like crying, especially when he heard Jr.'s questioning gasp. Damn, why was this happening now?

"chaos?" Jr. brought his face down to the other's chest and licked the liquid substance off the other's chest. "Are you _lactating_?"

"It's not uncommon for certain stimuli to cause a male to do so." chaos informed in as even a tone as he could muster. He felt Jr.'s lips fold over the nipple and give a light suck, almost like he was nursing. A small cry escaped him, especially as he felt Jr.'s hand slide into his underwear and actually get a hold of his rather small prick.

"I thought you'd be a little better endowed." said Jr. He kissed across chaos's chest and licked the other nipple.

"Sorry to disappoint." chaos said. He squirmed slightly as Jr. grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled it off him. He wanted to yell and scream and try to get help, but with both the compromising position and the fact that he was trying to hide something, it wasn't a good idea. That, and the sudden rise in his body temperature as Jr. touched his male organs was making his mind a little hazy.

"Come on. How are we supposed to do anything if you don't let me touch?" asked Jr. "Or do I have to make you move?"

chaos looked frightened, especially as Jr. reached into his drawer and pulled out a length of red rope. Seriously, where did this kid get this stuff, and why? On second thought, given that Jr. and Gaignun were often together, he already knew. Still, his face got even more scared when Jr. looped the rope behind the headboard and tied it around one of chaos's knees, pulling the other end and forcing his leg to move. Good thing Jr. was sitting on his chest and not down there in order to force the other leg up and tie it in such a way that chaos was fully exposed.

"Jr. please, stop this." chaos whimpered. His secret was sadly now, and quite literally, in the open.

"It'll be alright, chaos." said Jr. He backed over chaos's body until he was nestled between the other's legs, then began to lick and kiss his chest again.

It was too much for chaos, and he began to cry. Jr.'s hand gently massaged the small package that hung slightly between chaos's legs.

"Everything's alright. I'll be gentle." said Jr. He had to sit up, however, to get the bottle of lube, and that was when he got a good look at chaos's body. He paused, then scooted down and gently licked the small area between the anal passage and the balls, which were actually a little more forward than they should have been.

chaos cried out. The sensation was too much, especially since he'd hoped no one would ever find out about it. Only Nephilim knew about it, and chaos had abstained from any sexual interactions in order to hide his dilemma.

"It's sensitive, huh?" asked Jr. "But it looks so soft, and it's wet, too." He grinned and put himself over chaos again. "I'll just use that instead. Then there'll be no need for preparation."

chaos looked horrified. Jr. wasn't really thinking of . . .

. . . He screamed as Jr. pushed himself roughly into chaos's body. It hurt, and Jr. didn't wait for him to adjust before roughly slamming into him over and over. Screams became gasps, and chaos wished that the sex alone would kill him. He was so embarrassed, and Jr. was abusing his little secret to the point chaos was sure he was bleeding.

"Nng. chaos, you're so tight, and it feels so good." Jr. thumped harder into chaos's body.

"Stop, Jr., please." chaos begged.

"I can't. It's just so good." Jr. kept pounding. "I'm cumming!"

"No-o-o-o!" chaos cried. He threw his head back, screaming as the white-hot seed filled his abused body. He fell limply to the bed, moaning as Jr. departed his body, and lay there.

"chaos?" Jr. asked. He carefully undid the restraints. "chaos?"

"Just leave me alone." chaos said, curling into a tight ball. He felt wretched.

Jr. dressed himself, watching as chaos lay there. "You need some help?"

chaos sat up and dressed. "I'll be fine."

chaos stepped out of his room. It had been almost three months since Jr. had abused him, and now, he was angry. Still, he maintained a calm demeanor as he searched the Durandal for the red-head. He found Jr. in the small park, and he was with the others. This may not have been the best place to confront him, but chaos was tired of trying to hide his growing discomfort and the late-night vomiting spells. Or finding excuses for his temper as of late.

"Hey, chaos." smiled MOMO.

Jr. looked over. "Hey, what's . . ."

SMACK! A bright red mark appeared on Jr.'s cheek. Everyone else gasped and stared at the angry chaos.

"What was that for?" Jr. asked, gingerly touching the wound. chaos had spared nothing, dragging his nails across Jr.'s cheek as he'd smacked him.

chaos glared at him, then turned and walked away.

"Did you and chaos have an argument or something?" Shion asked. She checked the scratches on Jr.'s face and cast Medica on it.

"Not that I'm aware of." Jr. replied. He watched as chaos sat near the fountain, suddenly looking sick. "He's been cranky for the past month, and Gaignun and I have heard him get sick a few times."

chaos put a hand to his face, over his eyes, as he panted and tried to swallow the bile and food that tried to come up. It would do him no amount of good to lose it here. Sadly, his body didn't agree, and he suddenly switched where his hand was to over his mouth. Getting up quickly, he vanished into the nearby washroom.

Jr. got up and followed into the washroom. It was easy to tell where chaos was; it was the only stall that was closed, and Jr. could hear him retching.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" Jr. asked.

chaos coughed, then Jr. heard the toilet flush. The tanned boy looked pale, and he gripped the edge of the sink as he tried to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

"chaos."

He looked over; his eyes seemed to hold a pain that Jr. had never seen before. "You hurt me, defile me, and only now do you ask if you've done something to upset me? Yes, Jr., you have." chaos sighed and put a hand over his forehead.

"Look, chaos, I'm sorry. It's just . . . I've always liked you, but you seemed to always be looking away. And the way you dressed . . . I wanted you, so badly."

chaos looked at Jr. "You were my first." he confessed, letting his hand fall beside him. "And, well, it was during a time when I . . ." he sighed.

"When you what?" asked Jr.

chaos looked away, as though inspecting the wall. "I'm expecting." he said softly. He pushed away from the sink and walked out of the washroom.

Jr. made a face before following. "chaos! What are you expecting?" he asked.

Sadly MOMO and Ziggy were on the same elevator car.

"chaos is expecting something?" MOMO asked.

chaos sighed. He tried to look away, but there was a slight issue. Ziggy's chest was at eye-level, and he was standing beside him, so the first thing chaos saw were the words 'Ziggurat 8'. He blinked, caught slightly off guard. The elevator dinged, and he stepped off, flustered and feeling faint again.

Jr. followed him, and it was a good thing. chaos lost his balance and fell, right into Jr.'s arms. Figuring the other needed rest, Jr. picked him up bridal-style and carried him to his room. He lay chaos on his bed and sat nearby.

It was only a short while before chaos shifted, rolling onto his side.

"You awake?" Jr. asked.

chaos nodded.

"What did you mean back there in the washroom?"

chaos sighed and placed a hand on his stomach. Jr. thought he might be feeling sick, until chaos spoke.

"I'm with child." he said softly. "Your child."

"What?" Jr. asked. He thought a moment. chaos did, technically, have at least the right parts on the outside. After all, Jr. himself had abused that particular part of chaos when he'd acted on his feelings for him. It was hardly inconceivable for chaos to also have the correct internal organs as well. He carefully reached over and put his hand on chaos's stomach. "I'm sorry."

chaos looked at him. "I don't know what to really do. I can't use the A.W.G.S. anymore, given your constant ability to push the g-force to the limit of your own abilities. And combat will soon be out of the question as well." He sighed. "There's also the question of how to tell the others."

"Yeah. MOMO may not understand, and I know the crew of the Elsa won't. Ziggy will just take it as fact, and Shion may have a few questions. I'm not sure about KOS-MOS, though."

"She already knows." said chaos. "It was her that first found me sick, and she stated rather bluntly that I was with child. I told her not to tell anyone until I was ready, and she agreed." He sighed, feeling faint again.

"Rest, ok? I'll just tell the others you aren't feeling well." said Jr. He saw chaos looked slightly pained. "You need something?"

"You may want to bring Shion with you the next time you come to check on me. We'll start by telling her."

Jr. nodded. He stepped out of the room, only to be faced with a number of people staring at him. This included, but was not limited to, Shion, MOMO, KOS-MOS, Ziggy, and Giagnun.

"What's wrong with chaos?" MOMO asked. "I saw him fall, and you carried him into his room."

"You were in there for a long time." said Shion.

"Is he alright?" KOS-MOS asked.

Jr. nodded. "He'll be fine, he just needs rest."

KOS-MOS looked at Jr. "I am detecting an odd heat signature inside the room. You may wish to have Shion help you care for him." She tossed her long blue hair over her shoulder as she walked away. Again, Jr. found it amazing that an over 200 pound robot could walk so well in four-inch stilettos.

Shion looked at KOS-MOS, then back at Jr. "Is chaos sick?" she asked.

"Something like that." Jr. replied. He took Shion's hand and dragged her into the room, locking the door behind.

chaos looked up slightly. He felt like his body was overheating and had been changing into his long nightshirt in order to feel a bit more comfortable. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jr. said you were sick." said Shion. "You do look paler than normal."

chaos rather suddenly fell over on the bed, passing out entirely.

"chaos!" Jr. touched the other's face. "You're pretty warm."

Shion came over. "He's overheating." she said. "Jr., get me some cold water and cloths."

Jr. nodded and found the necessary items in chaos's private washroom. He came back to find Shion trying to convince chaos to lie back. "Here." He propped chaos up slightly so the other wasn't flat on his back.

"What's wrong?" Shion asked as she placed a wet cloth over chaos's forehead. "You have a nasty fever, and you won't lie down."

chaos sighed. "Jr. didn't say anything?"

"No, only that you were sick." said Shion. She checked his chest, noticing he winced slightly when her fingers accidentally brushed over his nipples. But when her hand reached his stomach, just below the naval, chaos hissed in pain. "chaos? Is something wrong?" She gently pressed on the area, on to hear him hiss again. "It seems a little firm."

chaos sighed. "I am with child." he said as plainly as he could. A tear ran down his face, mostly from the pain from Shion checking him over.

"chaos, this isn't time for jokes." She saw the seriousness on Jr.'s face. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

Jr. shook his head. "chaos has the parts for it." he said.

"But, he's not in any sort of relationship." Shion argued.

"You don't need to be in one to have sex." chaos said flatly. "And it takes only once for the possibility to become a reality."

Shion sighed. "You know, you're going to need to see a doctor about this."

chaos said nothing.

"I know of one that would take care of you." offered Jr. "She's on the Durandal anyway, so it'll be easy for her to see you."

chaos sighed and nodded. "Alright, if it's best for the child."

Jr. left, leaving Shion with chaos. "chaos, do you know who fathered the child?"

He nodded.

"Mind if I ask who it is?" Shion changed the cloth on chaos's forehead.

"He'll tell you if he wants you to know." chaos replied. He was feeling tired, but knew he could miss something important if he dozed off. He was right; only a few seconds later Jr. returned with the aforementioned doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kaiser, and I'm the medical practitioner on board the Durandal. I understand someone in this room is in need of help?"

"That would be chaos." said Shion.

The doctor walked over and checked chaos's temperature, pulse, blood pressure, and breathing. She looked at the pale boy who struggled just to stay awake. "These readings are a little strange. The reactions are almost as though he were pregnant."

"I am." chaos said plainly.

"What?" The doctor looked from chaos to Shion, and then to Jr. "He's male, isn't he?"

"Both, actually." chaos replied. "It was just easier to play at being male because, well, those parts are more noticeable."

"How far along are you?" Dr. Kaiser asked.

"It's been three months since I was taken." chaos replied. He was pointedly saying that it hadn't been of his own free will, and wasn't naming the father.

"So, when did you find out you were expecting?" the doctor asked.

"About two months ago. KOS-MOS pointed it out to me, and I asked her to keep quiet." chaos sighed. It was hard to stay awake. He was acutely aware that the cloth on his forehead was changed again as he struggled to maintain consciousness.

"I'll check the baby, if it's alright with you. This is a portable sonogram, or ultrasound, device, and it'll let me see the child."

chaos nodded, consciousness leaving him only seconds later as he succumbed to exhaustion.

Dr. Kaiser gently moved the wand over chaos's stomach, identifying the twins lying within. "He's going to have twins."

Jr. swallowed. _Twins? I'm going to have to tell him when he wakes._

"The good thing is, they seem to be in good health. Here, I'll print a picture so you can show him." Dr. Kaiser handed the small photo to Jr. and smiled. "I'll come check up on him in a week; see how he's faring with that fever. In the meantime, try to make him eat, and have him start taking prenatal vitamins. Keep him cooled off as much as possible, and if anything seems off, call me."

Jr. and Shion nodded.

chaos looked down at his stomach. It was huge in his mind, and he couldn't imagine getting bigger. His second trimester had just ended, and he was feeling awful. Morning sickness hadn't settled at all, leaving chaos to eat multiple smaller meals in hopes of keeping _something_ down. The crew of both the Elsa and the Durandal looked at him like some sort of freak, but chaos had tried to act like he didn't care.

But Gaignun and Jr. knew otherwise. They had heard chaos, several times, crying, or screaming that he hated what was going on. During those times, Jr. had gone over to his room and had held him, trying to comfort him. At those times, chaos often hit or screamed at Jr., leaving no question in several people's minds who had fathered chaos's children. It always ended the same, though. chaos would end up crying, sitting on the bed, his head leaned on Jr.'s shoulder, and apologizing for whatever he'd said. Often, he cried himself to sleep.

Because of these outbursts, Dr. Kaiser saw chaos more often, trying to make sure they were all ok. She confirmed a lot of chaos's suspicions and answered a lot of his questions, including if it was possible to not go past his 'due date'. She also left a few of her own questions unanswered when she thought it would make him uncomfortable, such as who was going to be with him for the delivery or if he was going to keep them. Those questions she figured could wait until much closer to the time of arrival.

It was odd. Only their little group of friends accepted chaos's condition at face value. Shion had stayed with him that first week, helping him with his fever. She'd told him he was having twins, and even guided his hand towards where the babies were lying inside him. When MOMO had heard, she'd been excited, forgetting that chaos had initially seemed male, and had asked her mother how to knit so she could make baby clothes. As expected, Ziggy took it at face value and did nothing different towards chaos. Allen had been startled and asked how it could have happened, but was otherwise accepting of it. Jin had been similar, and after the explanation had returned to his home and dug out several books on pregnancy for chaos to read. KOS-MOS, and subsequently her 'sister' T-elos when she'd joined, took everything in stride. Still, it had been humorous when the two girls had returned to the Durandal one day, each carrying baby furniture.

chaos looked down at his stomach again. He could already tell the twins apart by their movements inside. The left one didn't move around as much as the right one, but they were stronger when they did move. The right one wiggled and squirmed a lot, but the movements weren't as sharp and strong as the left baby. He pulled one of the men's kimonos over, since Jin had observed that chaos was rather embarrassed about the prospect of being in a dress. Stepping out of his room, chaos carefully walked to the small park that was on the Durandal.

It was empty when he arrived. Sitting down on one of the benches, he sighed. His whole life right now seemed focussed on the care and protection of the lives inside him. He wasn't able to join in the mock A.G.W.S. battles at all, and watching his friends use the battle simulator portion of the Encephalon dive had proved to be a useless endeavor as well.

"chaos?"

He looked up and smiled softly. It was Jr., and although this situation seemed forced on him, chaos had come to accept that Jr. had feeling for him. "Yes, Jr.?"

"Um, Shion and I . . . mostly me . . . I wanted to try . . . um . . . a monitored Encephalon dive."

chaos blinked at him. "Does Dr. Kaiser approve of this?"

"She said if you wanted to, she'd monitor you and the twins." said Jr.

chaos nodded. "You've thought this through. Alright." He followed Jr. to the dive room.

"As a safety measure, we've got KOS-MOS and T-elos joining us from their rest beds, and Shion will be with us as well." Jr. explained. He looked over. "chaos? Is something wrong?"

"No. Their just moving." he replied, placing a hand on his stomach.

""Since the dive-point is going to be based off you in case we suddenly need to pull you out, the location will be determined by your subconscious." said Dr. Kaiser. "Just relax, chaos."

"Will this affect the children?" he asked. He sat in the chair and leaned back so he was resting. He squirmed a little when Dr. Kaiser attached the fetal monitors to his stomach, but didn't say anything.

"It might." Dr. Kaiser said. "You may see what they'll look like, or it may just be their fetal forms. We're not sure, which it why this is a monitored dive."

chaos nodded. He felt a little dizzy, and calmly slipped into the dive. Jr., Shion, and the two androids followed.

The area was beautiful. A field full of long, waving grass and tall wild flowers greeted them, and a soft breeze to go with it. The sun was just rising, casting it's pale orange glow over them as they looked around.

chaos sighed and looked down. He still looked huge, and the babies were wiggling a lot. They seemed disturbed by the dive, but a bit of gentle rubbing and softly-spoken words calmed them. He looked around, spotting Jr. first.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Jr. said, a big, stupid grin plastered to his face. "Shion, what do you think?"

"It's wonderful." she replied, walking closer. "What kind of flowers are these?"

"They're just wild flowers." chaos replied. He looked around. If this was _that place_, he should see a small cottage somewhere. There it was!

"There is a small dwelling just to the south-east of our current position." said KOS-MOS.

chaos nodded and led them down towards it. It wouldn't hurt for them to see one of the places he'd lived it. They stepped up to the door.

"Are you sure it's alright to go inside?" Jr. asked.

chaos nodded. "I used to live here." he replied. He pushed the door open, letting them into the small dwelling.

"It's so cozy." Shion smiled.

Jr. noticed the look on chaos's face. "Something wrong?"

chaos swallowed. He knew what was going to happen. This was just before one of his homes was taken, ravaged by war. "We need out of here." he said.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

"We need out, now." chaos was shaking.

"chaos, it's alright. There's nothing wrong." Shion said.

Jr. wasn't so sure. "If he says we need out of the dive, we should listen." he said.

Just then, T-elos spoke up. "Federation ship headed in this direction. Estimated time to arrival, twenty-eight seconds."

Jr. grabbed chaos. "Doc, get us out of here!"

The jolt out of the Encephalon dive left Shion a little dazed. Jr., however, immediately left his seat and rushed over to chaos to check on the other.

"Is he alright?"

Dr. Kaiser shook her head. "It's bad." she said.

"What is?" Jr. looked worried.

"He's still in the dive." came the reply. "I can't pull him out."

Jr.'s eyes widened in fright. "What about the babies?"

"They can feel their mother's distress. Jr., I'm going to put a code in your dive-visor. Go back in and get chaos out of there."

Jr. nodded and put his visor back on, sitting in the seat beside chaos. Within seconds, he was back in that world.

Only, it was in ruins. chaos was sitting in a corner of the cottage's porch, his arms curled over his stomach protectively. Fires burned everywhere, and the sky had turned dark.

"chaos!" Jr. came running over. "chaos, it's alright. I've got the code to get you out."

chaos looked up at him. "Jr." he whispered. He felt the other's protective arms around him, and then, he was pulled from the dive.

The sudden wakefulness wasn't without it's own share of risks. chaos gasped and shuddered, causing the twins to feel his distress. It took a moment for him to calm down, but it was just long enough to worry Jr.

"Are they ok?" he asked.

"The twins are fine." said Dr. Kaiser. "chaos should be alright as well."

"We have to move him. If he falls asleep in the central dive chair, he'll just end up making a dive back into his subconscious." said Shion.

Dr. Kaiser helped chaos sit up, but the boy couldn't stand. He was too shaken by the refreshed memories to be able to do much.

Just then, Jin happened to step in. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to move chaos to somewhere he can rest." said Dr. Kaiser. "Is it possible for you to carry him?"

Jin nodded, then walked over and picked chaos up bridal-style. His charge almost immediately dropped to sleep, which caused Jr. to panic. Jin carried chaos over one room to a small medical bed, where he was monitored.

Jr. sat beside him the whole time, carefully holding chaos's hand. "Hey. I'm sorry about the dive. I just thought it might be nice to do that with you. I didn't mean for it to cause bad memories."

"They weren't bad, Jr." chaos whispered. "They just weren't something I really wanted to have shown you. I was hoping for something a little more pleasant."

"I'm still sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." chaos smiled. "I actually enjoyed being able to do something like that with you."

"I can't believe it's almost been nine months." said Jr. He looked over at chaos, who was walking around the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just walking." chaos replied. He swallowed as a spasm ran across his stomach. He wasn't being completely honest with Jr., but he was hoping to delay telling him he thought he was in labor until he was sure.

"You don't look well, so I was wondering." Jr. said. He smiled and placed a hand on choas's stomach. He made a face and looked at chaos. "Is your stomach supposed to be making those weird movements?"

chaos nodded. "I think it's just false labor, though. It's been happening on and off."

Jr. checked the clock. "They seem fairly regular to me. There was only about two minutes between them."

chaos nodded. "Then call Dr. Kaiser." He sighed and changed to a slightly long nightshirt, then sat on the bed. The contractions were picking up in intensity, and he wasn't sure what to do. He leaned back on the propped-up bed, trying to relax.

Dr. Kaiser came in and assessed chaos. Then, she placed several towels under him and moved him to an easier birthing position. "There doesn't seem to be any space left between these." she said. "When you feel the urge to, push."

chaos swallowed. The pain was getting worse, but he did as told. It was probably the most terrifying and yet happy experience of his life. The infants that had been snugly nestled inside him were coming out into the real world, where he would be able to see them.

The first passed with little difficulty. The second one was just showing when chaos let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain. It was in those few seconds that Jr. saw it.

Wings, white and pure. Six of them, three on the left, and three on the right, spread beautifully from chaos's back.

And then, they faded, and the baby passed. chaos lay, panting, his energy all but spent. He looked over at Dr. Kaiser hopefully.

"One of each." she smiled. "Here, this is your firstborn."

chaos looked at the baby. There was a light pink fluff of hair on the child's head. "Which one's this?" he asked.

"Lady's first." smiled the doctor. She laid the boy in Jr.'s arms. "He's already a little gentleman."

Jr. looked down and smiled. His son certainly took after his mother. The skin was lightly tanned, and he had white hair, save for a small blaze of red in a light strip off to the left. "He looks like you, chaos." he said. He blinked when the baby opened his eyes. They were a green-blue, like his own.

"He does have some of you." chaos replied. He looked at the baby girl again. He'd had names chosen, but would Jr. like them?

"So, what are their names?" asked Dr. Kaiser.

"Artemis." said chaos. "This is Artemis."

"And the one I'm holding?" Jr. asked.

"You name him." said chaos. "The name I chose doesn't quite suit him."

Jr. looked down at the baby. He looked different enough, but at the same time, oddly similar. He just couldn't see chaos agreeing to give the child _that_ name.

chaos could see the turmoil inside Jr. He leaned over and whispered, "Whatever it is, I'll be fine, _Rubedo_." He turned back to little Artemis, whom he was attempting to nurse. As he'd stated before, correct stimuli did allot for a male to lactate.

"Albedo, after his uncle." said Jr. He looked over at chaos.

"It suits." chaos replied. He petted the side of the bed, and Jr. scooted up beside him, leaning his head on chaos's shoulder.


End file.
